Agency Against Hank Wimbleton
The Agency Against Hank Wimbleton (A.A.H.W.) is a organization made to eliminate Hank J. Wimbleton. Forces *Grunts, the weakest fighters of the agency. They wear grey shirts. **Advanced grunts, they sometimes carry powerful weapons and have more strentgh than normal grunts. They usually wear amber shades, bandages, or fur-lined shirts. *Elite Bodyguards, at least 3 of them ever existed, to distinguish them from the grunts they wear shades. They might of have been the predecessor of agents. *The 1337/l33t crew, there are four levels of them: **1: Agents that wear normal, black, "smith" shades. **2: Agents that wear glasses with a red tint, looks kinda creepy. They have slightly more advanced strength and agillity than normal agents. They also replaced level 1. At this pint thye are probably called l33t agents. **3: Agents with solid-red glasses, they have slightly more advanced abillities then level 2. They replaced level 2. At this point they are probably called l33t agents. **???: These agents seem to have a new red tint in their glasses. At this point they are probably called l33t agents. **Basic Agents, they look similar to level 1's, but they're not the same. ***Sniper Agents, these variants of basics trade their fancy suits for TAC jackets, and are oviously supoosed to be snipers. **Advanced Agents, same thing as basic agents except it's level 2's this time. **Elite 1337 Agents, despite having a redundant name, they're no laughing matter. They wear shades similar to a lv 2's and white tuxedos. *The Accelerated Training Program (A.T.P.), all of the members of this program have yellow blood and flesh. (Clones? Genetic engineering? We will never know.) **A.T.P. Engineers (Also known as Agents Mk1.), they are characterized by their grey face masks and yellow visors. They also have more intuition, intellect, and leadership than agents. They might have about the same combat skills as agents, but have different roles. **A.T.P. Soldats (Also known as Agents Mk0.), they are characterized by their yellow eyepieces. The characteristics of these agents include aggresion, malevolence, and agility. They also seem to be much stronger and more skilled then engineers and were probably intended to be more specialized and skilled fiighters. They also might be an upgrade from agents. And finally, it's likely that they ceased production. *G03LMs, giant enemies (But smaller than a mag agent.) that wear a lot of armor, you have to knock off their helmets with a melee weapon so you can damage them. When you knock their helmets off, a ugly, hideous, monster-like face will be revealed. **GO3LM Mk1, they have grey armour and fall back when you knock their helmets off. **GO3LM Mk2 (Also known as G04LM.), they have black armour with a red trim. Their armour is much stronger and about three times as strong, when you deal enough damage to their helmets they will fall back and their helmets will be cracked, i don't know how many times you have to do this so their helmets will be knocked off, but i know their heads are stronger than a normal G03LMs head. One of them was armed with a minigun and a mega hammer. *Magnified Agents, they are much larger and stronger than normal agents and also have claws. **Mag Agent: Torture is the first one in the series, he looks like a giant 1337 agent with two metal stakes pierced up trough his head in an X formation. **Mag Agent: V2, there were 2 of them and they seemed to be the bodyguards of The Auditor. They have masks that have giant teeth-like spikes spanning the bottom. **Mag Agent: V3, most likely an unfinished mag agent (Might of have been supposed to be an other already existing mag agent.). Has a mask resembling a duck bill that he most likely uses to breath. The Auditor enhanced him and awakened him even tough he was probably unfinished, he then could summon weapons like The Auditor. **Mag Agent: V4, there were 2 of them and they both had large, red visors that covered most of their faces. **Mag Agent: V5 is heavily armored, and has a mag-sized retractable glaive. **Mag Agent: N wears bi-tech goggles and what seems to be a gas mask. He is dressed with a suit that resembles a bit a normal agents suit like most other mag agents. But with darker, more visible lapels. He seems to be stronger than other mag agents. **Mag Agent: Gestalt is the mag agent version of an abomination, he wears a lot of armor that needs to be knocked off so he can be killed. Rather than using weapons, he slams his foes with his body or punches his foes. **Ghoul, it is most likely a zombie mag agent. **Cog, a mechanical mag agent with arms connected to its body by arcs of electricity, presumably powered by what seems to be canisters on its back. **Hive, a self-replicating mag agent wich is force-fed amd restrained, what might be its face depicts torment. **Infection, it seems to be a cephalopodic mag agent. **Mistake, it has spikes on its back and also has what seems to be a mutated arm. **"Different" Mag Agents, these are larger versions of some three levels of agents. They're not such a big deal. **Zombie Mag Agents, these wear fairly decent arnor and... *The Sherrif, he was probably the original leader of the agency before being killed. *Tricky, i don't even feel like explaining this guy, i think he was supposed to be a mercenary or assasin originally. the only thing you need to know is: HE'S COMPLETELY INSANE. *Jesus/Jebus (Originally Jebadiah Christoff.). A former scientist that wanted to take down project nexus, he also might of have been a mercenary or assasin hired by the agency/sherrif. And it seems he was the bodyguard of the sherrif since he was usually alongside him an saved his life once from Hank. He later became an enemy of the agency. He died in a nexplosion. *Zombies, apparently they were created in project nexus and at one point ptoject nexus gained control of them so they could eliminate Christoff. Even tough it's really confusing wheter project nexus and the A.A.H.W. have any relation, since it's said The Auditor wants it to be taken down, but Hank, Sanford, and Deimos tried to shut it down and they where in A.A.H.W. buildings. And there were agents on nexus buildings that wanted to kill Jesus. **Zombie level 1, they have a light green skin colour. **Zombie Level 2, they have greener skin. **Zombie Level 3, they have tattered clothes and opened mouths. **Zombie Grunt, again, different. **Dark Zomies, this guys can sacrifice some o their health for agilty. Their clothes are darker. **Normal and Elite Zombie 1337 agents. These zombie versions of those different guys. **Zombie level 1's. **Zombie level 2's. **Zombie level 3's. **Zombie level ???'s. **Zombie A.T.P. engineers. **Zombie A.T.P. soldats. **Zombie G03LMs. **Zombie mosstly anything. ** *Abominations, failed experiments of project nexus, their arms have been strapped up to their torsos with belts so they can only headbutt enemies, drop-kick them, and use other parts of their body, but at one point they will break their arms free, i think they will use their arms or something, i don't know, it doesn't say on the wiki. *Sleepwalker Patients, another expermiment of the nexus, they can use weapons and have lots of bandages on them. When they die, their masks will reive them. But after the third death, the mask will detonate (Maybe malfunctioning?). However, if a sleepwalker is decapitated he won't get revived. They were originally suppsed to have what might be backpacks, that were most likely attacked to their masks. **Sleepwalker Experiments, a much larger variant with armour on their bodies. They can be revived an indefinite number of times, but they will die permanently when decapitated. They can also only use their fists. *Riot Guards, they wear protective armor and move much faster than other units. And are very agile and often dodge by flipping. They usually carry a gun and a billy club. They also come down out of ceilings and stuff with uhh, ropes? Whatever that thing is. (I think they do, the picture on the wiki shows it like that.) *First Response Zombie Control, an enemy very similar to riot guards. They have shields that have some sort of part cut out so they can fire their guns while being protected. *The Employers, similar to The Auditor. *The Auditor, not much is known about him. *Phobos, the leader of project nexus, he was killed by Jesus and was the original owner of the Binary Sword. *Scientists, isn't it obvious? *Mercenaries and assasins are frequently hired by the agency, their skill varies. Fluffies One day, the A.A.H.W. thought it would be an EXCELLENT idea to go to the moon, so they built a rocket! Even tough they lost half of their engineers, they didn't give a cr*p. So, bla bla ba, they got to space, bla bla bla, they entered a worm hole or a black hole or something, bla bla bla...And then they landed on Planet Fluff! After some investigation, they saw some Fluffies that mercilessly slaughtered a few agents. Bla bla bla, they got back to the rocket, bla bla bla, another wormhole/black hole, bla bla bla...After some time, some members were driving an airplane and saw the establishment. Then they saw that some things in there had similar faces to the Fluffies. Sooo now they want to destroy the establishment because they think it's a "threat" an want "revenge". BUT OW THEY REALIZED THEY'RE GOOD YYA O ENEMYIES. POSTERS Posters are THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD, they are everywhere in A.A.H.W. builldings. MAIN enemies Hank, that a**-kicking guy that died a bunch of times, but somehow came back. Sanford & Deimos, some cool sidekicks of Hank. Sadly, Deimos died ): . Category:Robot's Enemies Category:Secret Organizations